Bencana Di Hari Kartini
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: Suatu pagi yang cerah di Sanctuary yang damai, para penghuni Sanctuay masih terbenam di dalam ranjang mereka dibalik selimut yang hangat dan tebal. Tenang dan damai, tak ada yang terusik.


**Kaga: minna! Kaga's back! Soo ummm, bikin fic apa ya?**

**Degel: kelihatannya kau mau bikin fic yg ga melibatkan kami Gold Saint abad 18 ya?**

**Kaga: hehehe, masih rahasia ayah**

**Oke lupakan, yaah memang kali ini Kaga mau coba melibatkan para Gold Saint abad 20 aja, kasihan yang abad 18 jadi korban terus… hahahaha xD**

…

Suatu pagi yang cerah di Sanctuary yang damai, para penghuni Sanctuay masih terbenam di dalam ranjang mereka dibalik selimut yang hangat dan tebal. Tenang dan damai, tak ada yang terusik.

**Bencana Si Saori Di Hari Kartini?**

Hari ini tanggal 22 April

Seluruh Gold Saint yang masih tertidur, mendengkur bahkan terlungkup ini tiba-tiba terbangun oleh sebuah suara panggilan dari sang Pope atas perintah dewi (jejadian) perang.

Seluruh Gold Saint berkumpul di kuil Papacy, menunggu kemunculan sang Athena. Sedangkan sang Athena malah bersantai dengan luluran, meni-pedi, bonding, dan sebagainya.

Tak lama kemudian sang Athena muncul setelah sebuah tirai dibuka, dibalik tirai itu mereka melihat sang dewi (jejadian) perang ini sedang duduk disebuah sofa empuk, dengan tangan dan kakinya yang sedang di meni-pedi, juga maskeran tak kalah rambutnya yang sedang diroll supaya terlihat macam penyanyi dangdut (?).

"Saintku yang setia, hari ini adalah tanggal 22 April. Hari istimewa sebuah Negara yang jauh disana, namanya Hari Kartini," si Dewi (jejadian) perang ini memulai ceramahnya.

"Hari Kartini?" tanya Aiolos bingung, yang lainnya pun terlihat sama bingungnya.

"Iya, hari Kartini. Hari untuk para wanita, hari dimana wanita-wanita dimanjakan. Karena selama ini wanita-wanita banyak yang bekerja keras," terlihat sang dewi (jejadian) perang ini masih meni-pedi.

'Hari wanita dimanjakan? Bilang aja lo mau bolos, dasar saos (Saori) tiram,' batin seluruh Gold Saint serempak.

"Jadi, dikarenakan ini adalah hari untuk para wanita bermanja. Maka untuk hari ini pekerjaan saya, saya serahkan kepada asisten saya, Pope Shion, tolong ya," dengan senyum memancar sang dewi (jejadian) perang ini memandang sang Pope. "Saya juga ingin merayakan hari Kartini dengan wanita-wanita lainnya. Hari ini saya ada janji dengan kakak saya Artemis, Freya dan juga Hilda bahkan Pandora. Sepertinya saya juga akan mengajak para Saint wanita untuk ke salon dan meni-pedi bareng," si dewi (jejadian) perang itu pun beranjak bangun.

'Tuh kan. Bilang aja lo mau bolos sambil menghambur-hamburkan uang, woy gaji kita dulu bayar penuh!' teriak batin para Gold Saints.

"Oke saya pergi dulu ya, jaga rumah Saint-Saintku yang manis. Jangan lupa, Sanctuary harus selalu dibersihkan ya, sampai kinclong!" sang Athena jadi-jadian itupun pergi setelah menerima SMS dari Artemis yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

…

Di kuil Aries

"Apa-apaan tuh dewi jejadian? Seenaknya aja bilang ini hari buat wanita bermanja, bilang aja kalo dia mau bolos dan pergi _shopping_. Dasar dewi tak bertanggung jawab," umpat DM terlihat malas plus bosan dan kesal.

"Tahu tuh, dasar saos (Saori) tiram! Lagi enak-enakkan tidur juga, dibangunin!" Milo juga terlihat kesal.

"Milo! DM! biar begitu dia Dewi perang kita! Hormatlah sedikit pada dewi perang kita!" Pope Shion memperingatkan anak-anaknya.

"Dewi perang apanya? Dia tuh dewi jejadian!" umpat Saga ikut kesal.

"betul betul betul" Kanon setuju dan terlihat mirip Ipin (Upin dan Ipin).

"Tahu tuh, padahal kan kalau mau facial eike mau ikut. Eike juga tahu salon-salon murah," Aphrodite terlihat cemberut.

"Ah, kamu tuh emang demennya facial," Camus _sweatdrop_.

"Tapi biar bagaimana pun dia tetap dewi kita," Pope Shion masih terus berusaha memperingatkan anak-anaknya.

"Ini semua kan gara-gara Aiolos!" Milo menatap tajam temannya.

"Lho kok saya! Milo kenapa jadi saya yang kena?" tanya Aiolos tak terima.

"Iya benar, kalo aja si Aiolos ga ngasih tuh titisan dewi kita sama orang kaya. Dia ga akan gini tahu!" DM ikut-ikutan.

Aiolos _sweatdrop_, lalu memandang horror sang Kambing, "kalau waktu itu saya tidak diserang Shura, ya ga kan gini juga tau!" Aiolos mencoba membela diri.

"Wahh, kenapa jadi aku yang kamu jadiin tameng, Los? Ini semua kalo bukan ulah si Saga yang kepengen menguasai Sanctuary, ga kan jadi gini!" Shura melirik tajam Saga.

"Ah, sudah-sudah. Kenapa kalian jadi berantem sendiri? Sudah hentikan… kita semua sekarang senasib. Yaah, emang seluruhnya akibat perbuatan kak Saga juga sih," Kanon melirik sang kakak kembarnya, "tapi berantem pun Cuma ngabisin tenaga aja," lanjutnya.

Perkataan Kanon sedikit membuat suasana tenang kembali, dan sekarang apa? Bersih-bersih? Juga membersihkan kamar si dewi (jejadian) perang itu? Ogah yawh!

…

Akhirnya mau tak mau, karena kasihan dengan sang Pope kita yang sudah tua. Para Gold Saint pun bekerja sama untuk gotong-royong membersihkan seluruh Sanctuary yang luasnya, amit-amit bikin gempor.

"Dasar. Ini gara-gara Athena jejadian itu!" Shura mendumal dibalik masker yang melekat diwajahnya sambil menyapu lantai marmer kamar Athena dengan seikhlasnya.

Mereka sedikit terbantu dengan kuil-kuil yang sudah bersih dan kinclong, seperti kuil Aquarius, Sagittarius, Aries, Pisces, Taurus dan Virgo (siapa juga yang mau bunuh diri masuk ke kuil Virgo)

Dan mereka harus bekerja keras begitu membersihkan kuil Scorpio dan Cancer yang kotornya amit-amit, seperti tempat pembuangan sampah kering.

**.Milo: woy! Lu kira kamar lu lebih bersih dari kamar gue?!**

**.DM: iya, padahal kamar lu lebih kayak kapal yang hancur kena bom nuklir!**

**.Kaga: hadduh… mending kabur ah *kabur bawa kompi**

(oke lupakan, back to the story)

…

Seharian bersih-bersih, para Saints dimanjakan oleh sang Pope. Mereka merujak di kuil Papacy dengan 8 buah mangga, 5 buah jambu merah, 12 buah kedondong asem(?).

"Yaaah, ini lebih baik deh, daripada harus menerima ceramahannya si Athena jadi-jadian itu," Saga mengambil potongan mangga yang keempat dan mencocolnya ke dalam sambal rujak buatan Pope Shion(?).

Tiba-tiba.

"Brakkk!" suara yang tak mengenakkan terdengar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Aiolia menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara.

Mereka semua bergegas menuju sumber suara meninggalkan banyak potongan buah rujak yang tersisa.

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat menemukan sang junjungan mereka, Athena. Yang kusut bersimbah lumpur dipakaian putihnya, juga make up yang luntur dan rambut kusut yang berantakan.

Beberapa dari para Gold Saint terlihat berjuang menahan tawa yang akan keluar berlebihan.

"A…Athena-sama… apa yang terjadi? Kenapa anda jadi begini?" tanya Pope Shion menghampiri sang dewi (jejadian) perangnya.

"Shion! Tadinya aku sudah sangat cantik. Saat pulang belanja di Hypermart, aku kecopetan… barang-barang yang kubeli ludes semua, padahal itu semua baju-baju mahal dan juga perhiasan yang kubeli dengan menawar susah payah(?)… saat mencoba mengejar pencopet itu, aku terserempet becak(?), gaunku nyangkut dibecak itu dan sobek," gadis dengan surai lavender itu menunjukkan gaunnya yang sobek, "saat akan kembali. Tiba-tiba ada tawuran antar sekolah, awalnya cuma pengen menghindar dari tawuran itu. Tapi setelah berhasil menghindar dari tawuran itu, aku ga liat ada gerobak, aku tertabrak gerobak(?) itu dan nyusruk dikubangan lumpur hingga jadi begini," ia menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar, juga isak tangis yang menyesakkan.

Pope Shion terlihat mati-matian menahan tawanya, "ano, Athena-sama… sebaiknya anda segera mandi dan membersihkan diri anda," Pope Shion terlihat berusaha menenangkan gadis dengan surai lavender itu.

Beberapa dari para Goldies terlihat menahan tawa mati-matian, hingga sang dewi (jejadian) perang mereka pergi bebersih diri. Mereka langsung terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kena karma tuh si saos tiram," ujar DM sambil guling-gulingan terpingkal-pingkal.

Yang lain pun juga ikut terpingkal-pingkal mendengar cerita sang dewi (jejadian) perang mereka.

…

Keesokkan harinya.

Sang dewi (jejadian) perang, Athena mengurung di dalam kamar meratapi gaun barunya yang sudah dicuci tapi compang-camping. Juga dompet yang tipis karena kemarin dipakai belanja mewah, tapi malah kecopetan.

**Tamat**

**Kaga: oke selesai sampai disni, kayaknya EYD ga saia pake, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Idenya sebenarnya saya dapat pas hari Kartini, tapi baru bisa posting sekarang. Gomen ne hontou ni *bows***

**Degel: kasihan Athena abad 20 *geleng-geleng kepala**

**Milo: yaah, mau apa lagi. Emang gitu kok**

**Kaga: what stop! Oke, Kaga menunggu review-annya ya, onegaishimasu *bows**

**See you ^^**


End file.
